


Avenger's Greatest Question

by Nexas_Hart



Series: Nexas Hart's Marvel One-Shots [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexas_Hart/pseuds/Nexas_Hart
Summary: After the events of Endgame, it's peaceful enough for the collection of heroes to answer one of the questions plaguing the minds of the original Avengers.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Nexas Hart's Marvel One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897207
Comments: 10
Kudos: 190





	Avenger's Greatest Question

**Author's Note:**

> First fic posted on Ao3. Read and Enjoy.

“Everything ready, FRI?”

“Good to go, Boss.”

“All scanners and cameras set up to record this momentous occasion?”

“Of course, Boss.”

“And we’ve done all of the necessary modifications?”

“You and Ms. Shuri have both checked it three times.”

“And we’ve bought the building?”

“I can print you the receipt if you would like.”

“Is that sarcasm I hear?”

“I do not know what you’re talking about, Boss.”

Tony Stark walks back to where the rest of the large group of heroes and hero acquaintances are standing, watching the process with a mixture of eagerness and exasperation.

“Cheeky AIs,” he grumbles.

“Are we really doing this?” Steve Rogers sighs before waving his hand. “Wait, wait. That’s a stupid question. Of course, we’re doing this. What I’d really like to know is why are we doing this.”

“Science,” Tony shrugs.

“Science!” Peter whoops, pumping his fists into the air.

“Science!” Shuri cheers alongside her new friend.

“Science!” Morgan mimics three of her favorite people.

Pepper smiles as Peter ruffles her daughter’s hair. The little girl lets out an amused giggle at her pseudo-brother.

“Dude, I’d once again like to point out how amazing your life is and how I am so grateful to be a part of it,” Ned, Peter’s overly excited best friend, grips the webslinger’s arm while looking around the room in awe.

MJ, who has claimed all three of them as her friends, gives an amused smirk at their antics. T’Challa is sighing at his sister, while Nakia gently hits his arm, telling him to relax a little. Okeye looks at the entire exchange with a neutral expression, but laughter in her eyes.

“C’mon, Capcicle,” Tony punches his arm. “We’ve finally got everything we need to answer the question and the time to do it. Even you must be a little bit curious.”

“He is,” Bucky nudges the good Captain from the other side. “He just doesn’t want to show it.” Sam is standing next to the formerly brainwashed assassin, nodding in agreement.

Any and all Avengers, official and unofficial, were invited to this grand unveiling. Dr. Strange was actually dragged here by Wong. The Sorcerer Supreme acts like he doesn’t want to be here, but he’s curious about the mystical aspects of this test. Thor brought Korg and Meik along willingly, but Brunnhilde had to be convinced. Rhodey is here to make sure Tony doesn’t do anything recklessly stupid, while also making sure Carol Danvers doesn’t do anything reckless in general.

Scott and Cassie Lang arrive with Hope, and Cassie goes over to talk with the other teens. Hank Pym and Janet Van Dyne come in behind them, Hank a bit more grudgingly as he’s now in the room with a Stark.

Clint Barton and his wife Laura are there, with their kids standing around with the rest of the children. Natasha is standing next to Clint, with Bruce Banner sitting cross-legged on her other side. Vision is with Wanda next to Laura. She’s hardly let her boyfriend leave her side since he’s been back, and he’s completely fine with that.

The Guardians of the Galaxy stand around, a little awkward. Rocket has been threatened under gunpoint if he went near Bucky’s arm again. Groot has gone back and forth between the other teens and his family. Drax and Mantis are standing around. The shirtless warrior is the most confused out of anyone there and is asking the almost as confused Mantis what is happening. Gamora and Peter are next to each other, but he’s keeping a respectful distance and his guard is up. Nebula has walked over to stand next to Tony, leaving her sister to her fidgeting parallel universe kind-of-boyfriend.

Nick Fury and Maria Hill are there to make sure that the area is secure. Maria is a little curious, while Fury is exasperated at the fact that so many of Earth’s heroes are in one place for something as trivial as this.

“Well everyone,” Tony projects his voice. “We are all here to witness the answering of one of life’s greatest questions. It is a momentous occasion, and I think we should just take a moment to-.”

“Can we get on with this?” The Valkyrie gives an exaggerated sigh. “Not that I don’t enjoy you pointlessly droning on, but I was told there would be food and drinks after this.”

Once again, Tony Stark grumbles, completely unironically, about sarcasm running rampant. Then, he looks up at the ceiling.

“Well, baby girl,” he smirks. “You heard the woman. Let’s start her up.”

The sound of moving parts echoes throughout the completely silent room. By the minute mark, even the ones that didn’t care about being here are showing interest. Steve Rogers is leaning forward. Honestly, he’s just as invested in this as Tony is.

It doesn’t even take another minute before the groaning starts. The noise echoes throughout the building. The sound of steel straining, wires stretching, and the pop of sheets of metal bending inward.

“You going full power, FRIDAY?” Steve frowns.

“I’m giving her all she’s got, Captain,” she responds.

“Did FRIDAY just make a Star Trek reference?” Ned asks Peter.

“Yeah,” the vigilante responds. “I got her and Vision really into sci-fi. She really likes Data and the ship’s computer. Vision is more of a Star Wars fan, though. He goes back and forth between 3PO and R2.”

“Awesome,” Ned exhales, giving his friend a quick fist bump.

“Tony,” Pepper walks up to her husband, calm and used to his antics. “Maybe we should stop.”

“Don’t worry,” he assures her. “We’ve reinforced the entire building. We’ve only planned to go another five more minutes.”

It takes two. It’s sudden, loud, but not unexpected. There’s a groan, significantly louder than the ones that were constantly happening. Then, a pop, a screech, and an echoing clanging before complete silence. Everyone stares at the metal double doors that the experiment of a lifetime is hidden behind.

“You know, Pep,” Tony looks at his wife. “Maybe we should call it here.”

“That’s an excellent idea,” she gives him her most innocent smile. The one she uses when she’s right. It’s used a lot back at the house.

“Friday,” Tony speaks. “Is it safe?”

“Everything has settled,” she responds. “Should I open the doors, Boss?”

“Go for it,” he nods.

There’s a ding as the metal doors slide open to reveal a long metal elevator shaft with a very familiar object floating in the middle. Captain America walks over, smile on his face, and takes it out of the air.

“Well,” Tony Stark turns back around to his audience. “Today, the question that has been plaguing the minds of heroes for years has been answered. In light of the evidence before us, I can solemnly say that the ELEVATOR ISN’T WORTHY!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. I'd like to hear your thoughts. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Don't be mean.


End file.
